Dissapear
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Setiap selangkah kau menjauh, satu bilur luka telah kau ciptakan untukku. Sumarry aneh, cerita -mungkin- pasaran. Just read and rivew!


**Dissapear**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: **_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Ohbata

Love and Truth's song © YUI

Dissapear's fic © by Me

**.**

_**Rate:**_

T

**.**

_**Pair: **_

MattxMello

**.**

_**Warning:**_

**OOC**, Gaje, Abal, **SONGFIC**, kata-kata super lebay, typo(s), **in this fic is all Matt's POV!**

**.**

_Yeah! My second Songfic in FDNI! \(m)/_

_Hope you like it!_

_**Don't LIKE Don't READ!**_

_Enjoy ~_

**.**

_**I love you so much…**_

_**But time won't stop.**_

_**My empty heart.**_

_**Still can't find.**_

_**Your feelings.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Terbang, hilang, melayang bagai angin.

Seluruh rasa yang kau beri telah terbakar oleh api takdir, dan menjadi serpihan abu.

_Pilu…_

_Sesak…_

_Perih…_

Menyusuri tangga takdir dengan goyah, sendiri… Tanpa ada yang mengiringi.

Seluruh rekaman memori tentangmu yang terdiam dalam otakku, terus berputar kacau tanpa arah.

_**.**_

_**You can't draw the same picture twice.**_

_**But my feelings just keep repeating.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Berlari, mengejar sosokmu yang mulai menghilang.

Ketakutan seolah sedang memangsa perasaan ini.

Ketakutan, akan bayangmu yang semakin menghilang ditelan kabut tebal.

Ketakutan yang tak bisa kubayangkan, ketakutan yang membuat derap langkah kakiku terus bergerak cepat 'tuk menggapai bayangmu.

Tak peduli sudah berapa kali aku terjatuh…

Tak peduli sudah berapa kali air mataku menetes…

Tak peduli akan suaraku yang semakin menghilang, manakala jarak dari tempatku berpijak ke tempat kau berada terpaut begitu jauh.

Dengan deru nafas yang tak terkendali lagi, keadaanku layaknya seseorang yang hampir menuju kematian. Mencoba mengatur nafasku, tapi tak bisa…

_Sesak…_

Seolah dunia ini begitu luas tanpa ujung.

Apakah aku hanya mengejar sebuah bayangan dalam kabut?

Ataukah aku benar-benar sedang mengejar dirimu?

**.**

_**No matter how lonely I am.**_

_**I feel we'll meet again.**_

_**I don't need a reason.**_

_**I know I can't go back now.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Dengarlah, namamu yang kusebut…

Lalu berpalinglah, kumohon…

Kaku, langkahku, tubuhku, sudah hampir hancur.

Walau tak ingin, ironinya tubuh ini sudah menghianati pemiliknya.

Seolah memaksaku tuk berhenti mengejar dan berlari.

Aku terhempas tak berdaya, jatuh… Melebur bersama tanah.

Lentingan rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi alam.

Terus menangis… Terisak sembari menyebut namamu dengan suara parau.

Sekarang, dengan keadaan yang serba kacau, dapatkah aku bertahan?

Berdiri saja serasa mengangkut beban yang begitu berat. Aku tak bisa…

_Lemah…_

_**.**  
><em>

_**At this rate I'll be forgetten, won't I?**_

_**My feelings shone within my tears.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Menangis pun percuma, kau tak akan kembali.

Dengan menangis, keadaan tak akan berbalik arah.

Kepasrahan berubah menjadi amarah.

Rintihan, umpatan, amarah, teriakan, semua tenggelam dalam rintik hujan.

Menatap segumpalan awan hitam yang berarak di langit dengan tatapan nanar.

_Aku lelah…_

_Aku lemah…_

_Aku musnah…_

_Aku pasrah…_

_Hilang…_

Segala asa telah berubah menjadi sia…

"_Panas setahun dihapus oleh hujan sehari_"

Cinta yang telah lama mendekam pada dirimu, kini terhapus oleh segala keegoisanmu…

Aku terus berharap bahwa semuanya dapat kembali, tapi sinar matamu seakan berkontra dengan harapku.

_Pecah…_

_Putus…_

_Pasrah…_

_Menyerah…_

Sadar, bahwa segala harapku tak akan bisa kembali.

Menyerah, pada kenyataan pilu yang menjeratku.

Dan biarlah aku berjalan dalam kehampaan hati.

Menatap punggungmu dengan kosong tanpa harapan.

Melambai tangan, menyampaikan salam dengan kesedihan.

**.**

_**Play me a "love song"**_

_**That profile, that gaze**_

_**Even though I know there's someone,**_

_**You're looking at now.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Aku yang selama ini lemah, tapi cintamu yang membuatku kuat dan terus bertahan.

Tiada, bukan berarti terlupa.

Musnah, tapi tak seutuhnya.

Tak tahukah dirimu? Bahwa, biarpun hatiku yang telah kau buat bilur-bilur seperih ini, kepingan kenangan tentang dirimu selalu tersimpan dalam di hatiku.

**.**

_**Like having faith.**_

_**To ask for wings and sing.**_

_**I swear,**_

_**I've decided I'll accept.**_

_**Your past and everything.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Happy Ending_?

Sepertinya aku harus tertawa dengan hal itu.

Bagiku, "_Happy Ending_" bukanlah sekedar kata kiasan yang mudah 'tuk diraih.

Dengan bersamamu, aku sudah cukup merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kurasakan, walau dengan akhir yang tak sempurna.

Dengan bersamamu, aku sudah cukup memahami arti hidup.

Dengan bersamamu, aku sudah cukup 'tuk memahami apa itu rasa sakit, walau akhirnya aku sendiri yang merasakannya.

**.**

_**I hum a "love song"**_

_**I want to touch your smile.**_

_**Even though I know there's someone,**_

_**You're looking at now.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Kalau dengan hilang dari hadapanku itu membuatmu bahagia, lakukanlah.

Kalau dengan marah kepadaku itu membuatmu tenang, lakukanlah.

Kalau dengan mengacuhkan ku itu membuatmu merasa nyaman, lakukanlah.

Kau yang selamanya di hatiku, walau sekejam apapun, sekeras apapun, seacuh apapun dirimu, ada satu yang kusukai darimu, yaitu saat kau tersenyum bahagia di hadapanku…

**.**

_**The "love song" isn't over**_

_**We've already met**_

_**...It won't end**_

_**...Love and truth**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Arigatou, _Mells.

**.**

**.**

_**~: FIN :~**_

_**~: OWARI :~**_

A/n:

_**HELL YEAAH**_**! **

**Nami **_**come back**_**! Yahuyy… Lama sudah tak bergelut di dunia tulis menulis fic dikarenakan faktor kemalasan, serta kesibukan sekolah yang menumpuk bagai gunungan sampah(?) XD**

**Ngomong-ngomong, dulu Nami pernah buat songfic dengan judul "**_**Life After Death**_**" dan dengan chara yang sama, juga di situ banyak yang rivew dan memberi tahu Nami bahwa songfic itu dilarang di FFN karena melanggar **_**Guideliness**_**. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah nulis lagi? DX Graaaooorr(?)**

**Maafkan Nami, para admin FFN sekalian yang baik hati dan budiman serta rajin menolong, sekali lagi aja Nami buat songfic ini, ya ya? So-soalnya ngebuat songfic itu enak sekali, ja-jadi ketagihan deh. ;;A;; #dzigh**

**Em, awalnya… Lagu yang mau Nami pakai itu lagunya Tong Hua versi English, cuma liriknya sedikit sekali dan menurut Nami kurang greget, jadilah Nami pakai lagunya Yui – **_**Love and Truth**_** dan yang menurut Nami, lagu ini cocok, serta liriknya yang mengandung makna dalam. XD Memang lagu-lagunya Yui-**_**nee**_** selalu enak dan mempunyai makna yang begitu dalam. Haha… **

**Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang waktunya **_**R.I.V.E.W T.I.M.E!**_

**Yo yang mau **_**Rivew**_** silahkan silahkan, gratis gratis tanpa dipungut biaya dan PPN(?). **

**Ayo, ayo yang **_**Rivew**_** nanti dapat pelukan dari abang Mamat si anak tukang baso di depan rumah Nami. #dilempar XD**

**Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran sangat kami hargai. Tentang nge-**_**flame**_**, boleh saja, tapi tolong jangan nge-**_**flame**_** tentang masalah **_**SONGFIC**_**-nya, yah, karena Nami sudah tahu benar bahwa **_**songfic**_** itu **_**No no no**_**(?) di FFN, tapi yah… begitulah yang namanya Nami itu bandel. Haha, jadi mohon dimaafkan. m(_ _)m **

_**Ya, SeeYa in next fic**_**! (~'o')~ ~('o'~)**

**Chau!**


End file.
